


All You Can Eat

by Jisawriter



Category: black lightning - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Grace orders some of her faves on her cheat day.





	All You Can Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Still writing my book, but I promise I’ll get back to writing fics soon. In the meantime, I hope you like this one! It’s been sitting in my docs for the longest!

Anissa shook her head and smiled as she watched Grace grab another potato skin from the plate in front of her, and take a huge bite. 

“You’re not gonna want your entree,” she said as she took a sip of her water. Grace rolled her eyes as she chewed. 

“Yes I will,” she said as she took a jalapeño popper from another plate and tossed the entire thing into her mouth. She chewed quickly and swallowed before grabbing another.

“You’re gonna choke! Why are you eating so fast?” Anissa asked. She attempted to tug the plates away from her girlfriend, earning a glare. 

“I’m trying to finish it all before out real food gets here, duh babe,” Grace said. “It’s my cheat day. I can have whatever I want, and right now I want unlimited apps and pasta. What’s taking so long?” She picked up two mozzarella sticks, slowly squished them together, and put them into her mouth. 

“Just because it’s your cheat day doesn’t mean you have to eat like that. It’s not a race,” Anissa chuckled. “Are you trying to train to start filming mukbangs? This is ridiculous.” She watched in awe as Grace piled two mozzarella sticks on a potato skin, added a jalapeño popper, and a potsticker, doused the whole thing in a mixture of sour cream and marinara sauce, and stuffed it all into her mouth. 

“Mmm,” Grace closed her eyes as she chewed and swayed in her seat. 

“You’re disgusting. I’m not kissing you tonight,” Anissa said with a smirk. Grace opened her eyes and frowned, still chewing. 

“That’s not nice, babe,” she said as she finally swallowed and was able to speak. They both turned and watched their waitress walk toward them with a tray full of food. Anissa looked at Grace suspiciously. 

“I thought you got the pasta,” she said as she watched the waitress slide their food onto the table. 

“I did,” Grace said hesitantly. “But while you were in the bathroom, I also ordered some ribs, a burger, some wings, and a steak.”

“Grace!” Anissa exclaimed as she looked at all the food. 

“What? The steak is for later,” Grace insisted before thanking the waitress and grabbing a wing. She pouted as her girlfriend continued to stare at her in disbelief. “I’m hungry!” Anissa burst into laugher. 

“You better eat it all babe,” she said, still laughing. “This is too much!” 

“We can share,” Grace said with a smile, pushing the plate of ribs towards Anissa slowly. 

“I’m good,” Anissa pushed the plate back. “I wanna watch you eat all of this. I think your eyes are bigger than your stomach.” Grace raised an eyebrow and bit into her chicken.

“Is that a challenge? Because I’m prepared to eat all of this,” Grace said. She took two boneless wings and places them under the bun of her burger, then took a bite. 

“I bet you can’t,” Anissa said, picking up her fork and cutting into her salmon. 

“I bet I can,” Grace said with a mouthful of food. 

“Fine it’s a bet then,” Anissa said, watching Grace tear apart her bbq ribs. 

“What do I get if I win?” Grace asked, licking sauce off her finger. 

“If you win, I’ll pay for all of this,” Anissa said with a shrug. “If I win, you have to eat salads for a week.” Grace’s eyes went wide. She took another huge bite of her burger, and shook her finger at her girlfriend. 

“No way,” Grace said before cleaning all the meat off of a rib. 

Anissa watched, at first in amusement, then in surprise, and slight annoyance as Grace finished everything but her steak, which she insisted was for when she got hungry again later that evening. 

“I can’t believe you,” Anissa whispered and Grace smiled smugly. 

“I ate a whole deer once, I don’t know why you thought I wouldn’t be able to finish a few plates of food,” she said, pushing the check toward Anissa. “Pay up, my love.” Anissa rolled her eyes.

“I’m equal parts impressed and disgusted by the display of gluttony I’ve seen tonight,” Anissa said as she placed her credit card on the table. “You’re like the Fat Boys song come to life. But on a serious note, I’m gonna start filming you as you eat. We could make big money if we put this shit on Youtube.” 

“First you judge me, now you’re trying to make money off of me?!” Grace asked incredulously. “What am I, a circus freak?” 

“Kind of,” Anissa smirked. “I hear some people make 20k a video doing mukbangs, babe.” Grace sat back in her seat, looking thoughtful. 

“I have a tripod in my closet.”


End file.
